<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Loss in the Valley by Stevie_Sinatra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269753">Love and Loss in the Valley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Sinatra/pseuds/Stevie_Sinatra'>Stevie_Sinatra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Sinatra/pseuds/Stevie_Sinatra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my current save file in Stardew Valley, how does Harvey handle his divorce to the farmer and her new relationship with Shane?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Loss in the Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey thought he knew what heartbreak was, but he was wrong.</p><p>Harvey had given every ounce of himself to the farmer, he dropped all his walls down and had been vulnerable, and it had paid off, the famer had asked for his hand in marriage; they were blissfully happy together, but everytime he had asked about children, all she said was "not now, the farm takes up too much time and energy." Harvey understood, but he still asked twice more before letting the matter drop completely, he knew when the time was right, she would ask herself to start their family.</p><p>But the time never seemed to come; they were well off, all the community upgrades she had worked for had been completed, she even helped Robin build a house for Pam and Penny, but she never brought up the subject of having a child. Still Harvey was determined to be content in his new life with his wife.</p><p>Seasons passed much like they had when he was single, although he made sure to tell the farmer how much happier he was at her farm than his old apartment, she always smiled and kissed him when he did this, and their intimate life was as good as the very first time every time, he had no reason to be unhappy, and he assumed his wife was as happy as he was.</p><p>Until one night early into summer.</p><p>Harvey was awoken by a soft knock on the farmhouse door, he was startled, all manners of medical emergencies flashing through his mind as he hurriedly put on his robe and glasses and quietly, as not to disturb his sleeping wife, ran to the door.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Good morning Doctor Harvey." </p><p>It was Mayor Lewis, oh Yoba, what was wrong? Who was hurt? Who could possibly be out this late getting hurt? </p><p>"What's the matter, mayor? Is it a medical emergency? Harvey stepped out onto the porch and softly closed the door, "tell me it's not one of the children?"</p><p>"Oh no, no emergency Doctor, everyone is healthy as can be" Lewis slipped his thumbs into his suspenders and pulled a bit, " I was just out picking up the shipping items, and well... there's something here for you."</p><p>"For me? What could it be?"</p><p>Mayor Lewis pulled out a thick creamy envelope with the name 'Dr. Harvey Moore' stamped on it and held it out in front of himself a bit, the moonlight catching on the just-dried ink.</p><p>Harvey took the envelope, "what is this?" He inquired, holding the parcel like it was a rehabilitated bird about to fly out his palms; Mayor Lewis shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking everywhere but at him, "well, um, Doctor, I think it's best if you take that on inside and give it a read, that's all I can say."</p><p>Harvey looked puzzlingly at the mayor, he knew what was inside the envelope, but wouldn't tell him directly what it was, could he have used too many medical supplies, and the clinic was going into debt?</p><p>"Thank you Mayor, I'll read this right away, have a good day." He murmured, turning to go back inside, as he shut the door, he thought he heard the mayor sigh.</p><p>Harvey sat down at the kitchen table, the light from the stove bathing the room in a soft orange glow; he carefully opened the envelope with the letter opener and pulled out the thick papers.</p><p>There, in big official letters were the words "DECREE OF DIVORCE" Harvey gasped out loud, further down was the Mayors signature, and even further down was the Farmers; Harvey's heart skipped a beat, maybe even two as he traced the familiar handwriting, that was hers all right, it matched the writing on the little notes she would slip in his doctors jacket, or in his lunch; tears slipped down his face as the read the official words, the famer had applied for divorce yesterday, based on the date following her name.</p><p>Harvey didn't know what to do now, this was a total shock, he crept back into their room and pulled his duffel bag out of the closet; as quietly as he could, he stuffed all his clothes inside and zipped it shut, he looked at his small room connecting to the bedroom, all his model airplanes and his shortwave radio were set up there, he didn't know how he could get his things without waking up the farmer, and by Yoba, he couldn't bear the thought of her waking up right now. Harvey hastily scribbled a note asking her to box his things up and send them to the clinic, before hastily leaving the farmhouse and letting his tears spill in earnest.</p><p>The next two days passed and the divorce was finalized, he stayed exclusively at the clinic, going through the motions of physicals and paperwork; living off coffee, too few hours of sleep, barely eating and crying.</p><p>Then one day, as he was at the front desk, Maru had gone to lunch a few minutes before, when the bell above the door tinkled, he looked up and his heart sank, it was the farmer; arms loaded down with boxes and looking like she would rather battle a monster infested mine floor than be there.</p><p>The farmer carefully sat the boxes down on the counter, and came around through the doors to stand near him; Harvey moved slightly away and crossed his arms. "I brought your planes and your radio set up," the farmer said quietly, looking at him to meet his eyes "Harvey, I--" Harvey shook his head and held up a hand.</p><p>"I, I can't even look at you, please, spare me anymore pain."</p><p>The farmer nodded swallowed thickly, "Goodbye Harvey." She said before rushing out the door.</p><p>†****************†</p><p>The fall dragged on, Harvey kept to himself, settling back into his post-married life routine, although he would occasionally go to the saloon and have a beer, something he knew he shouldn't do, being the only physician in town, but the nights when he lie in bed, and the thoughts of his failed marriage threatened to keep him awake, he went to the saloon for a nightcap.</p><p>One rainy night though, he was laying in his bed, when the after hours clinic buzzed, he rushed downstairs to find the farmer holding up a barely conscious Shane, both of them were soaked through. "He needs help," she implored, "he's had so much to drink, I found him by the cliffs, I'm afraid for him." </p><p>Harvey rushed to Shane's other side and put his shoulder under his other arm, together they half walked, half dragged Shane into a clinic cot, fully in emergency mode, Harvey barked at the farmer, "You need to wait in the lobby." Before turning and bringing his full attention back to the semi conscious man in front of him.</p><p>Later, Harvey went out to the waiting room, to find his ex wife sitting in the chair closest to the door, legs bouncing nervously and her eyes downcast; "I pumped his stomach and gave him fluids, he's in rough shape, but he's going to make it," the farmer sighed and sagged into the chair, looking like a wet, disheveled harvest day balloon, "thank Yoba." She breathed, then she stood to face him, Harvey continued, "I'm more worried about his mental health right now though, it's good that you brought him in when you did, or we would have a far more serious problem on our hands. I'm going to refer him to a therapist friend of mine in the city."</p><p>The farmer nodded, " I'm sure that's what he needs, thank you Harvey."</p><p>" Can I see him?"</p><p>Harvey looked a little dubious, " alright, but just for five minutes, he's going to need to rest, it's late, and he needs to stay overnight to replenish the fluids he's lost"</p><p>The farmer walked back to the sectioned off part of the clinic and kneeled down next to the cot, Harvey couldn't help but overhear their quiet conversation.</p><p>"Hey there Chicken Boy"</p><p>"Hey Farm Girl"</p><p>How you feeling?</p><p>I've had better days</p><p>Harvey says he can get you help, if your willing to take it, that is</p><p>I may just take him up on that</p><p>You're an asshole</p><p>And you still keep me around</p><p>I plan too, for a long time</p><p>Harvey cleared his throat and stepped around the divider</p><p>"It's time to give him some rest now"</p><p>The farmer nodded and turned back to Shane, smoothing his hair and dropping a kiss on his forehead before rising to leave; the small tender moment was not lost on Harvey and his heart wrenched, remembering a time when she touched him so sweetly.</p><p>†*****************†</p><p>Summer gave way to fall, and Harvey was living his life pretty much how he had before his marriage to the farmer, still popping into the saloon every now and then, 'everything was fine' he'd tell himself , and even he started to believe that. Until one night in the saloon.</p><p>He had been there nursing a drink when the farmer came in, as he turned around to see who was arriving, the farmer was scanning the faces in the crowd, her face lit up in a grin to see Shane at his usual spot and drinking a sparkling water; she took a step inside before her gaze landed on him, and she blanched, her lovely smile gone, she even took a step back, half turning to leave before steeling her resolve.</p><p>Hey Gus, can I have a beer here please?</p><p>As he slid the frosty mug to her, she turned and offered it to Harvey.</p><p>"I don't want your gift" he said.</p><p>"You're going to need it" was all she said before going to Shane, who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss on the mouth, the farmer giggled and kissed him back; Harvey's hand drifted toward the beer.</p><p>"Can I have everyone's attention please?" The farmer shouted over the talking voices and the playing jukebox, when all eyes were on her she looked at Shane and got down on one knee, producing a mermaids pendant from her pocket, Shane turned blushed a deep red, his surprise almost audible, before he said "I accept!"</p><p>The whole saloon burst into cheers and everyone converged on the couple, voices overlapping with cheers and congratulations, Harvey downed the beer in a few gulps, turns out she was right, he did need it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize that there are some parts where there is no punctuation, and I'm sorry for that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>